Malasada Munchies
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Riana and the former Team Skull Grunt Jay had a small craving while walking around Hau'oli City. Team Skull grunt x OC fluff!


**I know this one is short but I would like to let you know that these two are becoming my favourite couple.**

* * *

It has been some time before Riana and the former Team Skull Grunt, Jay became a couple.

The both of them were walking around Hau'oli City after Riana introduced Jay to the battle buffet. Needless to say that it was refreshing to see the guy pumped up with confidence and enjoying himself with his Pokemon.

Other than the amount of food the both of them received after battling the other costumers.

"Why haven't I heard of the battle buffet before this!" Jay laughed, still clutching his stomach from all the food he had. Don't worry, he even gave some to his Pokemon.

"My homies and I could've trained there to make our Pokemon grow stronger and have a decent appetite. But the payment to get in there…"

"It's okay, Jay," Riana assured him, kissing his cheek. Jay pulled his bandana up to hide his blush. "It's my treat. Besides, I love seeing our Pokemon enjoying themselves a battle and a meal."

"Damn right you are! Still, I wanna treat you to something to be on par."

Eversince Team Skull was disbanded, Jay had found himself a place to stay at an old abandoned house near Route 2. Both of them had been visiting each other, sometimes letting their Pokemon play or have a mini battle. Riana loved Jay's company as the both of them have some things in common despite the paths they took when they first met.

Riana giggled when she remembered introducing Jay to her mother. She wasn't fazed by the fact that he was a Team Skull member, considering no one in Alola took them seriously. Riana's mother was glad that the young man finally found himself something better to do with his life than causing trouble and mischief with his gang.

Riana was embarrassed when her mother asked when will they get married to make things awkward.

Coming back to where they were, both Riana and Jay were holding hands while their two Pokemons were running ahead of them: Riana's Mimikyu and Jay's Salandit.

Since most people know Team Skull, Jay had his bandana pulled down and wore a black cap instead of his white skull cap. No matter what he wears, Riana still finds him handsome.

Suddenly, the both of them smelled a delicious aroma that filled the air. It smelled like freshly cooked malasadas. Ah, malasadas has become one of Riana's favourite snack since she moved her but not as much as her friend Hau who seemed like he could worship malasadas for life.

"Smells delicious," sighed Riana. Jay's stomach grumbled in response.

…

Both Riana and Jay sat in a booth with both of their Pokemon who were sitting on the table. Mimikyu was reading through the menu, still debating on what she wants to eat while Salandit gnawed on Jay's arm, clearly wanting some malasadas.

"Hey, no need to bite my arm," Jay tugged his little friend off. "We don't wanna cause an alarm, dig?"

A waitress came and brought a plate full of malasadas from sweet, spicy, bitter, sour and so much more. She also brought a mug of Komala coffee Jay ordered for himself while Riana ordered Roserade tea.

"How proper, drinking tea," Jay teased, making his accent sound like a Galarian citizen.

"I love the taste," Riana tapped his nose.

All six of Riana's Pokemon got out to have some Malasadas while Jay's three Pokemon follow suite. There, Jay's Crobat suddenly snuggle up to a very flushed Toucannon who was biting a bitter malasada. She then pecked Crobat at the ears, making his eyes have hearts again.

"Geez, get a room you two," Jay grumbled at his Crobat's antics while Riana giggled.

The both of them enjoyed their little slow time at the malasada shop talking about things like battles, stories and even movies they have in common.

"It was cute how Hiccup trained that Noivern," Riana gushed as she had bit a sweet malasada.

"If I had a dragon-type like that," said Jay. "I'm pretty sure I'll beat the Elite Four right off the bat! Then again Garchomp is cool along with Charizard."

"Um…Charizard isn't a dragon-type."

"He is to me!" Jay declared rather loudly. The other customers in the shop stared, making him feel embarrassed before apologising. Jay bit into a spicy malasada.

"Hmm, spicy but not blowing up my head," he murmured. "Some spices, ginger, a bit of cumin I can tell."

Riana was impressed. Jay seemed to know more about ingredients than anyone she knew. She watched with fascination as her boyfriend gave some to his Golisopod who happily munched on it.

"You know, you could make a pretty good baker," she told him. Jay's expression seemed hopeful. "You think so?"

Riana nodded. Jay then kissed her on the forehead that made her feel more shy.

"How about after this, we have a battle?" Jay offered. "Three on three Pokemon at the beachfront. Winner gets to decide on where should we build the bakery."

Since Riana is the Champion, she would love to help Jay achieve his dreams because he and his Team Skull gang deserved it. And a bakery would be something nice in a beautiful region like Alola.

"You're on, Jay!" Riana shook his hand. "Plus, Mantine surfing if our scores are tide."

Jay grinned. "You know I love you, Riana?"

"Yeah, me too."

They were about to go out after having their snack when they both heard chitters and squawks. Oh, Crobat and Toucannon are at it again!

**THE END**

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is short but I want to make it sweet. Also, I'm planning on baking my own malasadas and donuts at home too. Wouldn't it be cool to see a Team Skull member with a fossil Pokemon or a dragon-type Pokemon? I might make one where Jay gets a new member for his Pokemon team.**

**Please review!**


End file.
